My Heavy Heart
by becca410
Summary: Mian Oneshot- What happens when Sian finds out about Michael attacking his dad(Set when they were younger)


"Michael!" Sian shouted as he began to shove the few possessions he had furiously into a suitcase

"I need to get out" He said fastly, panic lacing his breath.

"Whats happened?" She asked scared

"I need to take this off..Burn it..I.." Michael said stumbling on his words as he quickly tore off his shirt

"What are you.." She began then noticed the blood on his shirt "Michael, what have you done" she said backing away

"Sian" he said putting his hand on her tanned slender arm, noticing her body tense "It wasn't my fault, it was his"

"Who?" She question, scared of him, of who he was becoming

"My dad" He sighed sitting down on his bed burying his head in his hand

"What happened?" She asked sitting down next to him

"I went to his work..To have it out with him" He said "There was this golf club in his office...He sometimes goes golfing with his friends, I hit him over the head with it"

"Please tell me you didn't..." She said, not being able to finish her sentence

"He was unconscious when I left" He said then looked towards her "I just left him there.."

"Michael" She sighed "He could be dead!"

"I'm sure on of his 'colleagues' will find him" He scoffed "I hope he dies, he deserves it, he killed my mum"

"What he did to your mum..beating her up like he did, that was awful" She said putting her hand on his "But you can't let him get you in trouble for this Michael, you could go to prison"

He looked at her, her dark piercing eyes looking to his, anxious and curious. The light shone through his window onto her long dark hair making it shine, her hair was halfway down her waist and was casually curled at the end. "I don't deserve you" He said holding on to her hand tightly

She smiled at his hard scottish tone, it made her tummy melt. "Rubbish" she smiled, not taking the compliment.

"Your beautiful" He smiled moving closer to her, his stubbled cheek colliding with her own soft neck as he placed a lingering kiss "Come with me"

"Where?" She smiled

"To London, that's where I'm going" He said eagerly, holding her hand tight

"But my family.." Sian said scared. Her and her family had only moved to Scotland 8 months ago, she was still finding her feet, getting used to it. She'd met Michael at 6th form, he gave her butterflies in her tummy every time she saw him.

"Sian, it's me and you, no one else matters" He said winding an arm around her, his hand leant on her curvy waist.

"Michael I need to tell you something.." She said taking a breath of courage

"Not now, tell me later, for now I just want an answer" He said determined "Will you come with me?"

Sian hesitated then nodded, she couldn't say no to him, she loved him too much. She ran her fingers through his copper hair "Yes, I'll come" she smiled moving her face closer to his

"I love you Sian Edwards" He whispered into her ear

She shivered at his presence giving a small smile "I'll go home and pack a suitcase"

"Don't be long" He said sternly "We have to be quick, I'll meet you in the park in half an hour"

"I will be, I promise. See you soon" she said kissing him quickly before rushing off home

Half and hour later, Michael waited anxiously on the park bench, tapping against the wood impatiently. "Sian" he smiled as she came over, his eyes lighting up.

"Sorry I took so long" She said dragging her suitcase tiredly "This is really heavy"

"It's fine" he smiled kissing her brow "Let me take it for you"

"You can't drag two" She smiled

"Sure I can, come on" he said dragging them both quickly as she ran beside him.

As they got outside the train station his phone went off he listened to his voicemail

_"Michael, this is Gina, your dad's secretary, I found him passed out after you stormed out the office! Your poor dad didn't want too involve the police but I've called the police myself, your a disgrace!" _

Sian had heard the voicemail "Why is she sticking up for him like that, she must know what he's like!"

"He puts on a facade to everyone else, pretends like he's this great guy and behind closed doors.." He paused frowning then snapped out of his daydream "Come on"

When they were on the stand waiting for the train to come Michael looked over in the distance seeing a police officer talking into his radio "I really hope their not looking for me.."

"I can't do this" Sian said nervously "I can't go on the run!"

"What, but I thought.." Michael began

"I'm pregnant" She bursted out "And I can't live my life like this.."

"We can do it Sian" He said "I'll get a job and I took lodes of dads money, we'll be fine"

"Michael.." Sian hesitated

"Trust me" He said

"I do" She smiled kissing him

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back even more passionately.

They were so caught up in each others embrace that they didn't notice the policeman coming up behind them

Sian gasped as Michael suddenly withdrew from her lips.

"What are you doing!" Michael said as a policeman pulled him back

"Michael Byrne, we've received a complaint. I'm arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder"

"What..No!" He shouted trying to get away

"Michael!" Sian shouted running after him as the police dragged him off

"Please, let me go!" Michael pleaded to the police officer

"Michael, Michael!" Sian said, tears running down her face

"I love you Sian" He said as he was dragged into the police car.

"I love you too Michael" She cried "I'll get you out of there!"

She collapsed in a heap on the floor as the love of her life was taken away, taking her heart with him...


End file.
